


Unexpected (BxB)

by scandalousex



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Gay, LGBTQ, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalousex/pseuds/scandalousex
Summary: "Wait. You're moving in a place near mine, Nerd?" Cameron questioned as he scratched the back of his neck, waiting for a confirmation."Not just near, but right next to your house." Skylar answered as he bit his lip. He knew things were gonna get worst. He expected a lot of changes throughout the journey on living right beside Cameron.But falling in love, wasn't.





	Unexpected (BxB)

Third Person POV:

"Do you really want to start a fight?" Cameron affirmed as he pushed Skylar towards the locker. Skylar wasn't really in the mood for another one of his scenes. However, he had deal with this kind of problem every single day. The problem was, today was unexpected.

"Cameron, i got to be honest, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Skylar muttered, pushing Cameron out of the way. He received a couple of gossips. Skylar didn't know what the people were saying about him but he was dead serious this time. He was in no mood of wanting to fight.

In the other hand, Cameron felt humiliated. He wasn't supposed to be getting a reply. Especially from a wimp like Skylar. Cameron wasn't gonna stop, he wasn't planning to anyways. He decided to make a move. Cameron grabbed Skylar's arm and faced him towards Cameron.

"Fight back. Make your move." Cameron glared at Skylar, behind was a cheering crowd, waiting for action. Seconds passed and nothing happened. "Since you're not doing anything, coward, i guess I'm going to take initiative and do it the hard way." Cameron cracked his knuckles and punched Skylar in the jaw.

Cameron heard a crack and he was quite satisfied with it. Little did he know, Skylar only smirked. That was a strange thing Cameron received. "What?" Cameron questioned. He was shocked. Very shocked. It took a few seconds for Skylar to fix his jaw.

Skylar regained himself, as he replied with a glare. Cameron chuckled. Amused, that the wimpy Skylar who'd usually go through with his beatings made a response. For a second there Skylar had almost gave Cameron a comeback, what he would want. Not with words, but with fist. 

"Come. Fight back!" Cameron said. In a split of a second, Skylar has both his hands above Cameron's head cornering him against the lockers.Cameron choked on his breath, Cameron was utterly shocked! Skylar was very fast, he couldn't read his movements. Skylar had both his eyes wide before leaving the crowded hall.

The crowd took this as Cameron's win, as they started to dwindle. Cameron still shocked, his ragged pantings was all that was heard in the hollow hallway. He was lucky that Skylar had let him go. He knew that, that was not the same Skylar as the one he know of. 

That Skylar could simply had murdered him on that exact spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all literally made this shit like a year-ish ago. AHAHAHA. I literally didn’t think it would get 100 more hits, was really unexpected so I wanted to say thank you so much guys. Imma keep updating the book so you guys can continue reading it if you want.


End file.
